


My Outlawed Love

by mymoon4ndstars



Series: Bandits Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bandits & Outlaws, Established Relationship, kind of, more just fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon4ndstars/pseuds/mymoon4ndstars
Summary: Luna, the beautiful and kind inn keeper's daughter waits up at night to see her love, the dread highwayman.Two best friends stay at the inn to see if the rumours about Luna and the highwayman are true.Title from "A Song For My Outlawed Love" by Karliene.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bandits Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140056
Kudos: 3





	My Outlawed Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little fic, I intended this to be mostly about Linny but I just had to have my Slytherin babies too, so it's more of a world introduction? I wrote this at 2am last night when I couldn't sleep oops
> 
> Also if any of you have come here from AOTH, hello my loves!!
> 
> And lastly, this is going to be a series so I hope if you enjoyed this you'll keep a look out for the next one!

“It’s all rather romantic, don’t you think Draco?”

Draco sighed into his tankard of mulled wine, shaking his head at his best friend as she waved about her fourth pint of ale that eve.

“What are you blathering on about now Pansy?”

The woman flicked a dainty middle finger at him as she drank before replying. “Luna, the inn-keep’s daughter! She and the dread highwayman are so romantic, it’s sure to end in ruin of course but doesn’t that just add to the thrill of such a relationship?”

Draco followed Pansy’s gaze to where the young girl in question was talking to one of the many regular patrons of The Rook Inn. She wore a simple dress and pinafore, with dirty blonde hair that fell to her waist in unkempt curls. The plain appearance however somehow enhanced the ethereal beauty of her face, and her serene smile was known to calm even the drunkest of men.

Draco turned away, shuddering at the thought of his sleek ponytail getting in such a state as her hair.

“I don’t know why you listen to all that gossip Pans, the highwayman is just a myth. He’s an old wives’ tale to warn children to stay home at night.”

“He’s not a myth and I’ll prove it to you! We shall take a room here tonight and you’ll see Dray, come the mid of night the dread highwayman and his crew will arrive, and sweet little Luna there will let them in, no doubt about it.”

~

So it was that Draco was sitting by the window of their rented room at half eleven at night, long after he would have preferred to be asleep. How he envied Pansy – after the room had been acquired the girl had taken a bottle of mead upstairs and sufficiently emptied it by herself, and was now sleeping spread eagled across the double bed. If Draco hadn’t known her since they were infants he would be ashamed to befriend her, but as it was he had simply covered her with the knitted blanket from the end of the bed and kept lookout for the supposed crew of bandits.

Draco was close to falling asleep against the cool glass of the window when the sound of hooves caught his attention. He looked down to the road below and blinked in surprise. Directly below him stood four horses, each with their own rider dressed mostly in black. He moved slowly so as not to draw their attention, and quickly woke Pansy. As she stirred he lifted a finger to his lips and her eyes widened, the two going back to the windows to peer out into the darkness.

In the low lamp light, Draco could just make out the rider closest to the inn. He wore a royal blue sash around his waist, and as he looked around Draco caught a flash of copper skin and emerald eyes before the riders were all dismounting. Was this the dread highwayman who had stolen Luna’s heart? If so, Draco didn’t think he could blame her.

So caught up in his thought, he almost missed the door to the inn opening, the soft glow getting just bright enough to see the features of the other riders.

There was a man with darker skin than the first, and he wore a sash that was almost the same shade of green as the first ones eyes. The last two were both fair skinned, freckled ginger men. One was very tall with short, cropped hair and a red sash, and the second was shorter with longer hair in a ponytail. Draco couldn’t make out their features because they wore a tricorn low over their brow, but as the four glanced around them once more Draco could make out piercing blue eyes on the taller of the two.

Draco was once again brought out of his musings at the attractiveness of these bandits when Pansy grabbed at his arm. Luna had run out and into the arms of the shorter red-head, and clearly the rumours were true because that was definitely a lover’s embrace. Draco had never seen such an open display of affection, and he flushed at the thought of being so carefree, perhaps even with the bandit with emerald eyes.

~

Luna practically flew into the arms of her outlaw, ignoring the chuckles of the bandit crew to instead greet her lover enthusiastically. She sighed into their mouth and her hands tightened on their shoulders as their arms held her firmly around her waist. When the two finally pulled away for air Luna whispered a greeting, that was returned with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long, my moon. Is it safe for us to stay for an hour or two?”

Luna nodded with a wide smile and took her girlfriend’s hand, leading her into the inn.

“Of course, we only have a few guests tonight and they all retired hours ago.” She instantly went behind the small bar to pour out four tankards or ale for her guests. “How was your journey? Your mother is in good health Snake?”

The second tallest of the group smiled gratefully as he took the first drink, taking a large gulp before replying.

“Ah, perfect as usual Luna. The trip was as it always is, little disturbances at this time of night. Mother is coping, the authorities are blaming her for my step-father’s death, claiming it’s witchcraft, so we took her to Molly’s for the time being.”

“Oh! You got to see your mother as well my sunshine?” Luna smiled happily at her lover before passing Harry his drink and patting his hand in sympathy. “Sorry about the subject Raven.”

The dark-haired boy just smiled at her and took his drink to the table closest to the door, leaving Luna to wonder if he was settling in with the group okay. He had only been picked up by the crew a few months previously after his fathers had both been killed.

~

The conversation flowed as easily as the alcohol, and Ginny sighed happily, pulling Luna closer against her. The blonde was sitting in her lap, half asleep, but the time they had together was precious and few so Ginny was loath to send the girl off to her bed. Luna’s father was blissfully unaware of their relationship, but they feared they may be found out before Ginny could whisk Luna away to join her family.

A floorboard creaking above them drew Ginny’s attention and she quickly silenced the group just by lifting a hand. They were silent for a heart-racing moment, and when the sound came again the four were up and rushing out of the inn quicker and quieter than they had come.

Ginny pulled Luna in for a gentle kiss farewell and then they were off. The blonde’s whisper of “Stay safe my sunshine” lingered in her ear long after the group had reached the next village over, aiming to put as much distance between them and The Rook by the time the sun broke over the horizon.

~

“I _told_ you it was romantic! Oh Dray, I can’t believe we actually saw him – the dread highwayman and his crew of bandits! Do you think they’re all handsome? I could only make out the taller men, but neither of them were bad to look at were they?”

Draco hummed in reply as Pansy carried on about the previous night. They were sitting in the walled rose garden of his parents’ manor house with the sun beating down on them, but all Draco could think of was bright green eyes and mysterious names spoken in laughing voices in the night.


End file.
